Despair of Kunoichi
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Juri has finally captures Chun Li and Mai and using them for her own use and abuse.


_**WARNING!: This lemon is very dark. It contains things like rape and mistress/slave, so if you don't enjoy that content. Like do not read this.**_

 _ **Street Fighter and King of Fighters are owned by Capcom and SNK.**_

Chun-Li and Mai were training in a dojo. Not only were both extremely skilled, but their figures were legendary. Busts over two feet long, long sexy legs, round butts, and beautiful faces. All men yearned their bodies and all women desires a figure like theirs.

A smoke grenade was thrown by them. Before they could get away, it exploded and the two feel down unconscious. A figure walked over to them. All that could be seen of them now was a glowing purple eye.

Hours later, Chun and Mai woke up in a dark room surrounded by candles. They soon noticed their arms were tied upwards and legs bonded to the floor. They also saw that they were both butt naked. Li and Mai had never been so frightened in their lives.

"Welcome, my little bitches," a scary voice came.

A woman then walked out of the shadows and into the light. She were Chun-Li's rival, Juri.

"Chun-Li was part of my plan," She started to explain. "But I'm grateful to have been able to kidnap Mai along side."

"What do you what?!" Chun-Li roared trying to keep a strong expression.

"What do you think?" She asked while walking over to Li with a swing in her hips. "I want you."

Her voice sent shivers down the Strongest Woman In The World's spine.

"I've been after you for sooooo long. And now I finally have you, and Mai to use and abuse," Juri evilly chuckled.

"You'll won't get away with this!" Mai yelled.

"I wouldn't get too sure if I was you," Juri smirked.

Shadaloo's minion took a few steps back and threw a long black bull whip. She then whipped the two other women.

CRACK!

They screamed in pain as Juri continued to torture them.

"Scream all you want," Mistress said. "No one can hear you!"

She keep whipping and whipping, enjoying their despair.

After awhile, the two hung from the chains breathing heavily. With her chance, Juri placed the whip aside and made her way over to Chun-Li. She had been waited for this moment forever. And now it's finally here! The Psycho grabbed Li's hair harshly making her yelp. She then forced her into a kiss. Chun-Li's body was too weak to fight back, allowing Juri to explore her mouth.

"Check out these big titties," Juri purred.

She grabbed Chun's boob and started to fondle it. The chinese woman shut her eyes trying not to moan. All the rapist did was smirk at her and continued her work. She then leaned downwards until her she was eye level with Li's breasts. Juri licked her nipple hearing her moan under her closed mouth. After hardening up her nipple, Juri sucked it like a baby yearing for milk. Li's body gave in and released moans.

"Please stop!" Mai begged trying to defend her best friend.

All Juri did was ignored her and grabbed the cop's other boob. The kidnapper bit down harshly as she moved Li's boob in many different directions. After a few minutes, she moved her hand down until it reached her crotch and rubbed it.

"NO! Not that!" Chun Li begged.

Juri rubbed faster and faster making Chun Li's moans grow lounder.

"You have such a legendary ass, too" Juri complemented while grabbed her rear end.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Juri slowly removed her fingers from Li's insides and licked her fingers clean. She then turned around to give Mai an evil smirk.

"Your turn," She chuckled.

Andy's girlfriend struggled to break free, but wasn't strong enough to do so. She was then groped from behind by the lesbian rapist. Juri founded her breasts while listening to her moan. She then pulled Mai into a kiss. Juri pulled Mai's nipples outwards while twisting them. Mai yelp allowing Juri to stroke her ear with her tongue.

Mistress then moved her hand down Mai's body. Once she hit the ninja's womanhood, she rubbed it. Mai moaned louder and lounder. Her moans were music to Juri's ears and she picked up speeds.

After cumming, Juri untied the two. She then grabbed Li and Mai by the hair and dragged their weak bodies across the floor. Once they reached a table, Bison's crony threw Mai onto it. She then place Li on top of Mai. Before the two could gain enough strength to fight back, Juri tied their wrists and feet together making Chun's breasts rubbed against Mai's. The two turned around to see that Juri was now wearing a foot long strapon.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Both slaves begged.

Juri grabbed Li's giant ass and founded it.

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T PUT IT IN!" They continued begging.

Juri completely ignored them and plunged the entire tool within their walls in one violent thrust. The two had never experienced such pain before. It was like they were being stabbed by a heated rod over and over again. But Juri didn't care, she just wanted to abuse them. She took hold of Li's ass and slammed into their pelvises. Juri pounded harder and faster making their breasts bounce together. She then lead forward forcing Li to kiss Mai.

With one final thrust, all the women came. Juri dragged the two into a cell and threw them on the ground.

"Now you two be good girls. I'll be back soon." She promised before locking them in the room.

Chun-Li and Mai crawled over to the beds, using all the strength they had left. They feel instantly to sleep once they make it. Tears still poured down their faces when asleep.


End file.
